


Alone Time [Art]

by Periwrinkleee



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periwrinkleee/pseuds/Periwrinkleee
Summary: Even the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles has needs.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Alone Time [Art]

Saw there was a void of emperor belos nsfw content. Decided I would singlehandedly fill that void. Enjoy. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190035485@N08/50288119361/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter - @periwrinkl


End file.
